digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Daniel "Dan" Parks
is a fanfictional character in the Digi-Rangers series. Biography Pre-''MMDR'' He lived with his twin brother Ian, and their younger sister, before their sister was given up for adoption and their parents got divorced. He has a love for martial arts, he became a black belt at age 8. Sometime during this time-span, he meets Trini, Jason, Bradley and Sonia. ''MMDR'' Dan was chosen to be the leader of the Digi-Rangers, by Seraphimon. Shoutmon is his partner. He was a great leader, sometimes he lead the team into problems, such as he left his clothes lying around while he was in the shower and his clothes were turned into Clothesmon. He's a brave and fearless leader. He often shows no fears, but he's not all he's cracked up to be, as seen when he was training for a competition, he said that he wishes his family was there, to his surprise his mom came to support him. "Dark Digi-Ranger" arc When Dan's twin brother Ian, came to town many thought they were the same person. The only real difference is voice and clothing. Dan was the first one to find out his brother was being controlled by Lilithmon to be the Silver Ranger. He was sent into a arena to fight Stingmon, without Shoutmon. Dan is brought back to the others, and uses DefenderShoutmon to stop Arresterdramon and frees Ian, allowing him to join the team as the 6th Ranger. "Silver Candle" When Ian and the others found out about Ian's Digi-Armor's power being drained, Dan tried hard to save his powers, but he ran out of time and most of the Silver Power left Ian. This left Dan feeling guilty for not being able to save his brother. A good thing out of this situation, allowed Dan and Shoutmon to Biomerge to Mega Warrior Shoutmon. "Battle UP!" When Lilithmon created a satellite that prevented the power to Biomerge, Seraphimon tells Dan and Shoutmon about the Battlizer Armor. When Dan's Courage and Hope to keep his friends and family safe, he unlocks the power of the Battlizer Armor, but for the Armor to activate, Shoutmon must be Digivolved to Ultimate. ''MMDH'' When Bagramon came he created a new world in-between the Earth and Digital World, called the DigiQuartz. The Digimon gained new powers, and the team began jobs as Digi-Rangers Hunters. They were given a new set of rules due to Bagramon's manipulation of the new world. "A saddened Ranger" Dan, who continued being sad about his brother's lose of power, began to effect his life. So the others tried to find Ian, and snap Dan out of his depression. They were all captured by Bagramon, and through unknown means, Bagramon created 4 more Candles to drain all the other Digi-Ranger powers. Dan was successful in saving his friends. He later received a letter saying not to worry and to keep on being a great leader. Ian was the one who sent it knowing how, him leaving affected him. "Sky-Blue Power" Dan and the others found out Ian was returning home, so they prepared a party for him, but Bagramon attacked. Also Seraphimon and Kokuwamon disappeared. Jason later finds out they're modifying Ian's old armor to make a new Ranger, alongside with saving Gumdramon. The team felt confused and saddened by this fact, saying that Ian should be the new Ranger. But Jason tells them even if it isn't Ian, they need help. They arrive at the Digi-Center, to meet the Sky-Blue Ranger, who turns out to be none other then Ian. "Rangers Exposed" Three new kids, Charlie Rock, Adam Parks and Mary Duncan coming from the neighboring city arrived in town, to compete in a competition, they win, and end up catching the eye of Bagaramon. Stingmon captures them, and later Ian, Sonia and Jason go to rescue them, but Jason gets injured, he takes off his helmet, but Charlie, Adam and Mary end up seeing who he is. The three are brought to the Digi-Center and swear never to tell who the Digi-Ranger really are. "Digi-Transfer" Some time later, he, alongside Trini and Bradley, were chosen to go to a Peace Conference in New York, meaning they had to leave. The team was sent to find the "Dragon Fang's Sword". They manage to get the sword along with 3 new Digimon. Seraphimon tells Dan, Trini and Bradley not to worry, and that Charlie, Adam and Mary will replace them. ''Zeo'' Dan is mentioned a lot in Zeo, and he is proud of Ian for being a great leader for the Zeo Digi-Rangers. "Gold Power" arc Dan returns, to use the Gold Powers, to save Magnamon, becoming the Gold Zeo Digi-Ranger, also giving Shoutmon the power to turn into Magnamon. While he was back, Dan was proud of his brother for being the Red Zeo Ranger, and Dan had no intentions of taking his twin's place. "Returning Magnamon" Dan later returns the power to Magnamon, and he leaves the Zeo Team, and leaves leadership to Ian. But promises to be with the team in spirit. ''Turbo'' Dan's only appearance is in the Turbo Movie. Dan alongside Sonia are used as sacrifices for AncientGreymon Whispered. They are drooped on a fire and take over by Whispered. Dan attacked Ian, but Ian and Sonia saved Dan. ''Wild Force'' "Forever Red" Dan appears alongside all the other Red Rangers after the Mighty Morphin seasons, and stop the remains of the Machine Empire. ''Super Samurai'' Dan, Shoutmon, Ian, Gumdramon, Sonia, Biyomon, Cassie and Patamon are scheduled to have a re-appearance. Category:Fan Humans